The Favor Trials
by Fantasy Forger
Summary: Everyone knows the story of The Hunger Games. But the Capitol has many secrets. What happened outside of the arena? And more importantly: Who is Evita, why was she orphaned, and what will happen when the Capitol visits and changes her life forever? This is a very OC stories, as is my normal. Rated T. No one is good at summaries, so just read the story.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so. This is my second fanfiction! Be nice! I do want feedback, but don't judge me too hard! Just help... Don't be mean.**

**Anyway! This Hunger Games fanfiction is most likely like NOTHING you have read before. It's... Got quite a different look on things. I won't give too many spoilers. You'll just have to read and see. Speaking of which, this chapter may seem slow because it's an introduction. The real story will start hopefully next chapter... I think it'll be good... I hope...**

**The lullaby verses are from "Rock Me to Sleep, Mother". It's a sweet lullaby and I may be picking and choosing verses from it. They may have some meaning to the story, so try watching for it. ;)**

**Okay, enough said! On with the story! Put your hands together for: The Favor Trials!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Hunger Games! I'm not President Snow! What I do own are my OC's and the storyline. Don't you dare steal my idea!**

*****PLEASE DON'T JUST STOP AT THE END OF THE PROLOGUE. IT'S A PROLOGUE. AN INTRODUCTION**. **DUH IT'S NOT GOOD. YOU CAN EVEN SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.*****

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

_A little baby cries lightly as a tear falls onto its face. The water droplet is quickly wiped away, replaced by a soft voice quietly shushing it. The tiny child blows a bubble, making little sounds as its eyes examine the world around it. Though the small being doesn't know it, it will never see this place again._

_"We don't have much time. Clara will be here soon." A gentle voice says, a voice the newborn does not yet recognize, and never will. The woman holding the child looks up, her wet eyes verifying that she was the one to shed the tear._

_"No, it's too soon! I can't lose my baby, she's too young!" The woman cries, shaking her head desperately and holding her child closer. The little baby coos, reaching up tiny hands to grab at the woman's hair. She turns her attention back to her child, focusing on rocking it and sending it to sleep._

_"None like a mother can charm away pain; from the sick soul and the world weary brain. Slumber, soft love, ore my heavy lids creep; Rock me to sleep, mother, rock me to sleep." The mother sings to her child softly. Tears fight to break free, but she holds them back. Her child need not feel the cold of sadness yet._

_A tender hand touches her shoulder. The woman looks up, meeting the eyes of her friend. "Belle, I know it hurts, but you have to let go. There's no fighting it. The closer you let yourself get, the more difficult it will be to give her away." The other woman tells the mother._

_Those words are all it takes to break the mother. "No! I can't lose her! They can't take her! Why her? Why me?" She cries, clutching the child close to her. The newborn begins to weep again, the beginnings of a tantrum escaping her mouth. The mother goes back to shushing the child, though she can't find her voice through the tears._

_The knock at the door startles both women. The mother immediately pulls her daughter as close to her heart as she can, crying out that she won't lose her daughter as her friend goes to open the door. She creaks the door open an inch, not undoing the lock, and looks out to see who it is._

_"Hazelle, it's me! Clara!" A whispered voice calls through the crack. Elizabeth gazes out at the figure in the cloak, watching as she pulls off her hood to reveal graying hair. At the site of her friend, Hazelle closes the door, unlatches the lock, and pulls it open again. Clara rushes in, brushing by Hazelle as the latter woman closes the door quickly behind her._

_As soon as Clara is through the door, she hears the cries. Her head whips to the two figures on the rocking chair, one a full-grown woman, the other a small bundle of cloths. Clara approaches the two figures with an adoring face, cooing at the little swaddle of fabric. She glances at Belle, who had stopped crying when she had walked in and is now staring at her with tear-stained eyes. Clara can see the fear in them, the love for her child, the pain of losing her newborn._

_"Belle, I have to take her now." Clara begins slowly. This simple sentence brings a fresh wave of tears and pleas to keep her daughter. "Belle, listen! They already dislike your family. If you disobey them now, they WILL kill you, and they WILL make you suffer. Do you want your other daughter to be motherless?" She hisses, forcing sense into the form in front of her, effectively turning weeping into whimpering._

_Tentatively, Clara reaches out and takes the little girl into her arms. Belle's grip automatically tightens, but at Clara's glare, she lets go. Clara quickly pulls away before Belle can make a grab for her child, but the woman does nothing except bend over and fall into furious sobs. Clara looks at Belle with a pained face, feeling utterly sorry for the woman. She has no choice. They're forcing her to lose her child._

_Clara spins on her heel and walks over to the door, where Hazelle still stands, watching the scene before her with distress. "Take care of her." Clara tells the other quickly. With one last glance over her shoulder, Clara opens the door again and walks outside into the cold night, closing the door behind her and the child._

_For a moment, Clara stops to examine the bundle in her arms. Little arms reach up and grab for her nose, a little mouth making gurgling sounds. Light wisps of brown hair come from the top of her head, and eyes that will one day be a piercing silver meet hers. Such a shame to send a beautiful girl like this away... But there is no choice._

_Clara takes one final breathe before hurrying down the steps and down the street, putting her head down and pulling her hood up in the hopes of going unnoticed._

_In her arms, she pulls a little girl closer, protecting her from the night._

_Little Evita would never see this place or go by her family name again._

_This would all become just a memory..._

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

I walk through the fields, bouncing with a spring in my step. A wonderful melody fills the orchard, luring all the people harvesting fruit in the trees into a gentle, swaying rhythm. The song sends them to another time, a time of happiness and hope. In my hands is a beautiful silver flute, the object from which the tune originates from. As I sway through the trees, I play a soft little ditty, not something I've learned, but something from my heart.

I do this every day. It's my job. While others work as sorters, irrigators, farmhands, harvesters, and gardeners, I create music. I calm the workers' hearts and take them to another world, a better place, a land with no fear and no pain. Beyond the war and labor, beyond the suffering and destruction. I've always done this. I always will.

I can't really say when I started, or why they chose me to do it. I just always have. When I was a little girl, I always had a love for music. I found an instrument one day, just a simple panpipe. It was in a cabinet inside mayor Orian's house. I had been visiting as I always do (that's another thing that can't be explained; why I visit and he likes me, while everyone else is looked down upon), and I decided to explore. When I found it, I decided to try playing it. Orian and Mimi found me later playing a song "perfectly", in their words.

I've always been favored. I don't know why or how, I just am. It might be because I look nothing like anyone here. They all have dark skin in this place; mine is tanned, yes, but I look like the moon in the night sky compared to them. I'm smaller than all of them, too, in both height and around the middle. Yes, some people are shorter than me, but most of those smaller are also younger. And though everyone here is thin, I put a new meaning to the word "skinny". The biggest difference, though, are my eyes, which are a piercing silver-gray.

It could also be because I don't have a family. Mimi adopted me from birth. She's always taken care of me, even when I had to start taking care of her in her old age. But as far as I know, I have no real family. No mother or father, no siblings, no grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, anyone. At least, no one has claimed me.

Whatever it is, I'm different. And I'm definitely treated that way. People like me, yes, but people act like I don't belong. Take my playing for example. While everyone else is hard at work, I'm walking around making music. I've never done that work in my life. They've never asked me to, and I've never questioned it. And when I do something wrong, I don't get whipped or killed. No, I just get a stern talking to and am grounded for a long time.

There is no explanation for why all of this is the way it is. I only know two things for certain.

My name is Evita Fields.

And my home is district 11.

The song from my flute continues to ring out, wordless and beautiful, but in my head I hear the lyrics. A lullaby, one that I know, yet can't remember from where. Somewhere, I know the song was my mother's, but without any memory of her, I can't be sure. I can't remember the exact words, but then again, I never have. Instead, my mind makes up its own words.

Backward, oh backward, Time in your flight; Make me a child again, just for tonight. Come from the silence so long and so deep; Rock me to sleep, mother, rock me to sleep...

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

**Yeah, I know, not too exciting. So, I need major assistance! What did you think? What went well, what could go better... I can tell you now that next chapter will be VERY different. It won't be a flashback or whatever, so... Obviously. I think this story will turn out well... But I need to know that people actually like it and read it! So tell me what you think! Please! And just letting you know ahead of time: I'm in high school taking crazy-hard classes, so I'll be updating very irregularly and probably not extremely often. I'll try for once a week, but I make no promises!**

**P.S. I reread this and found a part that may be taken as racist... I promise that it wasn't meant that way. I'm not racist, I swear!**

**Ta for now!**

**~*FantasyForger*~**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I know that first chapter was sort of slow, but it was really just an introduction. If you hadn't noticed, the italicized part was a flashback. Well, not really a flashback, because she can't remember it. It's more of a look at the past. Now, we are to present day. No, you cannot know who those people were. Not yet, anyway, though some of you might have guessed. ;)**

**So! Now we're onto the next chapter! Please, PLEASE tell me what you think! I know it's not great, but it's one of my first! Think about your first dew stories! I need tips! Help! I beg of you! Don't do what you did last chapter, please! Zero reviews? I'm feeling REALLY bad about myself right now. I know it's not good, but... Really?**

**So, now things will speed up a bit more. It's still kind of an introduction of characters, but I'm trying! This is a very OC story. Though you will recognize a few characters... Not yet, but maybe next chapter.**  
**Okay, on with the story! Don't hate me too much...**

**Disclaimer: No, Hunger Games is not mine! Stop bugging me about it! But all the OCs you're about to meet? Mine. The story idea? Mine. You steal it? You die.**

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

I jump the gate, bending my legs on the landing and immediately returning to my full-out sprint. I laugh, my legs a blur beneath me as they push off the ground, sending me faster. I hear yells and screams behind me, the anger of my pursuers making me grin. I can barely hear the calls of others as I rush by, whether it is to ask why I'm running, or to say how much trouble I am. The barely heard words just make my grin widen as I run out into the orchards.

I don't stop running immediately. Instead, I dodge trees and long bushes of vegetation and natural goods. As I round the corner of a row in the apple orchards, I can see a group of people resting at the opposite end, taking a quick lunch break before returning to work. I push myself to go faster, to reach them. I can't hear my pursuers any longer and know I've lost them, but that doesn't mean I should go any slower.

A boy with rugged brown hair spots me first. Bare arms cross over each other, well-toned muscles tightening underneath his skin. Chocolate eyes turn in my direction, the well-tanned skin surrounding them covered in dirt and soot. Those same eyes narrow as he pulls away from the tree he was leaning against and stands at his full 6-foot height.

"Evita!" He calls out when I'm a few feet within hearing range. "Getting tired yet?" He asks in a joking tone, shaking his head as I reach the group.

I stop and bend over, placing my hands on my knees as my lungs beg for breathe. "Just... Give... Me... A moment..." I gasp between long drawls of air, the grin not leaving my face as I hold up one finger in a plea for time to rest.

"Evita, what did you do this time?" A girl's voice comes from the ground. She has brown eyes, but they are much darker, as is her flawless skin and glossy, straight black hair. Her beautiful features and slender waist are perfect for making boys chase after her, and her dainty hands are obviously not meant for work, though they're still used for such a reason. She sits in the shade near the boy, a bit of bread in her hand, apparently her lunch. Her voice holds an annoyed but unsurprised tone, as if speaking to a child who makes the same mistake yet again. The smile on her face tells of unspoken amusement at the situation.

"Aidan, Cristobel, I'm ashamed of you! You can't even let her rest for a moment?" Another boy from the ground scorns. Glasses lay on the top of his nose, making his light russet eyes look bigger. His hair is jet black, but unlike Cristobel's, it's short and curls in crazy directions. His arms are obviously much weaker than Aidan's and, even from where he sits on the ground, his lesser height is obvious as well. He holds a book in his hands from where he leans back against a tree, having been reading it before being interrupted. A smirk appears on his face as the two others glare at him.

"Oh, you can put a sock in it, Milo." Aidan rebukes with a roll of his eyes. "You're never any better, sending people scrambling up tree after tree to knock down apples and pears, just so you can test all your gravity theories." The shaggy-haired boy just shrugs, an adorable half-smirk showing up on his face.

"Come on, focus people! We have a willowy ghost who's dying from lack of breath here! We need the peacekeepers, stat!" The fourth and final person calls out. He lies on the ground just in front of Milo, right at the edge of the shade. His arms lie underneath his head, acting as a pillow, while his legs are splayed out in front of him. His eyes pop open and focus on me, a grin that speaks of mischief spreading across his face as he winks in my direction. His hair isn't quite black, instead being an extremely dark brown, and his eyes are hazel with small bits of forest green throughout. His skin is near to Aidan's, very tan rather than dark brown. His shirt is pulled up ever so slightly from his relaxed position, showing off toned abs, but he clearly isn't as strong as Aidan.

Being used to running fast often, my breath returns quickly and I'm able to stop the bickering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I remark sarcastically, rolling my eyes at them. "And Corbin, I'm going to beat you. I am NOT a willowy ghost!" I protest, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him. He just sticks his tongue out and smiles playfully, making me roll my eyes again. He makes a lot of stupid nicknames for me, always has and always will. I never really hurt him; if I try, he acts like he's hurt, but I know I never really do any damage. I'm too weak.

"ANYWAY," Cristobel throws in, smirking at our playful bantering, "You haven't answered my question." For a moment, I'm confused, not sure what her question was. She raises an eyebrow at me before continuing. "You just came running up to us, completely out of breathe, grinning like a madwoman. What did you do?" She specifies, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her crossed legs in anticipation.

I shake my head and smile at her eagerness. "Remember how Mayor Orian had the peacekeepers lock up my instruments and hide the key?" I ask, smiling mischievously. I reach into my pocket and pull out a gold key, grinning at the stunned looks on the others' faces.

Milo is the first to react, face palming and shaking his head. "Evita, you didn't! You KNOW how much trouble you got in last time!" The boy groans, glancing at me through the slits of his fingers before covering his eyes again.

Corbin is the next to react, bursting into laughter. "Oh, this is great! They'll have your head! You'd better keep running, Evita, because they'll be coming after you again in no time!" He puts in before bursting into uncontrollable laughter again, actually rolling on the ground from his fit.

Cristobel just shakes her head at the two boys. "Evita, why couldn't you have waited? They just wanted you to learn to work the fields! It's a helpful skill!" Cristobel pleads, gazing at me with eyes clearly wondering what she'd do with me.

Aidan laughs a booming sound that shakes all of us. "She'll never do work if she can help it, you know that well! And, even more than that, no one can take Evita's music. She'd bring down the Capital to get it back!" The boy declares, walking over and swinging me into his arms bridal style before I can react. I laugh, pushing against his chest in a weak attempt to get free, but I know I won't. It seems to have become a joke among them to poke fun at me for my differences and swing me around like a rag doll because of my extremely small size and light weight. I don't mind at all, as it's not meant as anything mean. Plus, it just gives me reason to mess with them.

"Remember that, big boy, the next time YOU try to take away one of my instruments!" I retort throwing a punch at his chest as I giggle. The others are all laughing as well at this point, Corbin red-faced and looking like he's about to die. I'm about to throw out another comeback when bells begin ringing in the distance. Everyone stops laughing and looks in the direction of the district. Suddenly everyone is serious. Even Corbin has stopped laughing and stares with a serious and grim face.

"They're not supposed to be visiting today." I whisper, my hands reaching out to grip Aidan's shirt for support. He doesn't put me down, but grips me tighter, understanding my distress. I haven't practiced for a day or two, due to my instruments being taken. If they're here now... They're not SUPPOSED to be here!

Cristobel stands up and comes over to the two of us, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing. You'll do fine, and whatever they decide you should perform, you'll be able to do it." She tells me gently, but her words don't calm me in the slightest. They usually tell me... Why didn't they this time? Why didn't they...

The others are standing up as well. They come to join the three of us, and, as if by a silent agreement, begin walking towards the district. Aidan sets me down and I walk as well, body trembling as my nervousness piques. Cristobel takes my right hand as she walks beside me on one side, while Aidan keeps a steadying hand on my back as he walks on the other. Corbin is just beyond him. Our eyes meet and he gives me a reassuring smile. I know he's nervous too, nervous for me. Milo is walking just ahead and just to Cristobel's right. His book is rarely closed, even when he's walking and working, but it's closed now. He's too concerned to read. All four of them are taller than me, and it feels like they're protecting me by standing over me. Still, the thought barely comforts me. I can't be comforted.

We reach the district in what seems like no time, too soon for my liking. At the edge of the square, I see the one thing I don't want to see today. My breathe catches in my throat as I stop and I can feel myself hyperventilating. I can hear the others trying to reassure me, but the words don't register. All that registers is the big hovercraft by the town hall. The hovercraft that means visitors.

The Capital is here.

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

Aidan and Corbin literally have to carry me halfway to the building before I agree to walk myself. I try to escape a few times once I'm allowed to walk, but Cristobel's stern talking-tos keep me on course. We could go in through the front, but that'd probably be a bad idea. Instead, I enter through a side door, while the other four head off to return to their homes and families. It's a known fact that when the Capital visits and the bells ring, everyone must return home. Cristobel leaves with an encouraging hug, Aidan giving me a pat on the back and Milo squeezing my shoulder. I give my best brave smile in response, but I'm not really feeling it.

The last one to leave is Corbin. He pulls me into a tight hug and I bury my face in his chest. Ever since I can remember, Corbin has been like a brother to me. He's always been my best friend, and lately, he's seemed like even more.

"Don't worry, Evita. You've done this hundreds of times before; this time will be no different." He whispers comfortingly, one hand running up and down my back while the other holds my head closer.

I take a shaky breathe, trying desperately to calm myself. "But they didn't tell me this time! I'm usually ready with a well-practiced song... What if I mess up? They'll NEVER forgive me!" I whisper against some forming tears. I've performed before the Capital many times, yes, but I'm always ready, having practiced for days beforehand. This time, they came unannounced.

Corbin pulls me back and looks me dead in the eyes. "Evita, listen to me. I promise, everything will be okay. I will never, EVER let anything happen to you." He whispers with a small, caring smile that he saves for me and only me. He bites his lip and looks at me, as if questioning himself about something. Then he does something he's never done before, something completely unexpected.

He leans forward and kisses me.

It's only a quick kiss, but it's there none-the-less. Then he's gone, running down the steps and hurrying home. He doesn't turn around, but I stare at him as he disappears down the winding streets. My hand reaches up to lightly touch my lips. He... He kissed me.

The thought gives me just the adrenaline rush I need, and I know it'll be okay. I trust Corbin more than anything in the world, and now everything HAS to be okay. Because I will see him tomorrow to return that kiss.

With a smile on my face, I push the doors open and walk into the building.  
"Evita! Where have you been? No, don't answer that. There'll be time for questioning later. Come on, we need to change your outfit, fix your hair, do some make-up, oh; you haven't practiced in days, have you? There's too much to do!" Mimi exclaims in a whisper, grabbing my arm and dragging me off before anyone can see me.

"Mimi, calm down! It's just the Capital!" I whisper back, eyes wide as I'm dragged down corridor after corridor, beyond where even I've explored. I can't understand why she's in such a rush. Yes, I did freak out, but I do every time they come unannounced! SHE never freaks out this much!

She stops and pulls a door open, as we apparently reach our destination. Ushering me in with a few light pushes, she quickly closes the door behind me. There are a few people already in here, a few of the nicer peacekeepers who were known for their fashion in the Capital. Mimi leads me to a tall chair and sits me down as the peacekeepers immediately get to work on making me pretty.

"No, Evita." Mimi tells me gently, taking both of my hands into her own. "No, this is not like the other times. They're not here to check on the district or discuss politics with the mayor. Not this time." Her tone of voice scares me. Why would she need to work so hard to be calm and gentle? She's never had to try to be nice before!

"Then why ARE they here?" I ask in a low, scared voice, not knowing if I want the answer. Mimi looks up and meets my eyes, and I can see the tears in them. Why is she crying? Mimi never cries! Even when she got stung by three tracker jackers she didn't cry. But now... Now I can see the tears threatening to escape.

"They're here," She begins in a voice so low that I have to lean forward to hear, "to choose a new wife for a new game maker." My heart catches in my throat at her words. What is she talking about? Why would a game maker come here for a wife?

I'm about to ask, but she just shakes her head and continues. "Evita, not many people know this, but there are exactly twelve game makers. Each marries a girl from a different district. The head game maker marries a girl from one, and the others are assigned a district. When one dies, the new one chosen must marry a girl from the district the one who died was assigned. The one who married eleven died. A new one has been chosen."

She pauses for a moment, eyes meeting mine to make sure I understand. And slowly, the truth sets in. A game maker has come to our district to choose his wife. We have no say in this decision; he chooses, and we must oblige by giving him the girl.

Basically?

No girl is safe.

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

**Woh, major drama! Obviously, this isn't quite Hunger Games. I promise, it will connect to the Hunger Games soon enough. For now, there's... Well, this. I'd love to hear what you guys think! What do you expect to happen next? What do you want to happen? And, once I get on to the real drama, I'll probably need some help. I'm having trouble filling in the story... Anyway, for now, I just want to hear what you think and what I can fix!**

**Please please PLEASE review! I really do need to hear from you guys and find out if you actually like this!**

**Ta for now!**

**~*FantasyForger*~**


	3. Update

**Hey, guys. This is kind of an update. I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story. I mean, not only did I not really plan it out, but NO ONE has reviewed. I just... Does no one like it? Because it's fine if you don't. I'd just like someone to TELL me they don't like it. It's pointless to keep going when no one cares for it... I'll post one more chapter soon, and if I still get no feedback, not even someone telling me it's not worth it, I'll just give up on it. It's obviously a failed story. I just wish someone would be kind enough to stop me before I go any further. Seriously.**

**Ta for now!**

**~*Fantasy Forger*~**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, so. I don't know what I can say about this. Third chapter, yeah, I hope you like it! I'm really excited. This is starting to get into the action, but the real excitement doesn't begin until later! Which means you've gotta review and tell me what I can do better so that the next chapter can be a whirlwind of amazingness! Yep, I need YOUR help! Seriously, I really want to get better at writing and need some constructive criticism.**

**Oh. And marry Christmas! I know it's a late update for Christmas, but I got a bit busy. If I get more reviews, maybe I'll update more often. Oh, and thank you so much, absentaneousrebellion! I'll try touching up on that. Actually, it'd be great to have a beta to help me with that. I don't actually know what all a beta does because I'm still new to all of this, but I figure they're good an helpful. So, if someone is a good beta and would like to help me with this, then that would be absolutely phenomenal!**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of The Favor Trials!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, Hunger games is not mine and I have no control over it. But this story is mine and these OCs are mine. So... Don't take them. Yeah.**

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

It doesn't take too long for the peacekeepers to doll me up and make me presentable. Every once in a while, I hear talking in the hallway, along with quite a bit of hurrying. Probably other girls being readied. Mimi told me that even though they're here to pick a girl, I'll still be performing. Most likely, I'll be set off to the side like usual and no one will even notice me. Which is very good. That gives me a lesser chance of being chosen.

Once my hair and make-up is finished, I'm put into the most amazing dress I've ever seen. It's a gold evening gown that challenges even the Capital's finery in beauty. The bodice is fitted and simple, sleeveless with a flower design imprinted in the fabric. A pattern of diamonds make their way down the right side, reaching all the way down the skirt and growing in numbers the farther they go.

The skirt itself is marvelous. It's somewhere between fitted and ball gown. The silky material slips down my body and reaches the floor, just brushing it so that it's easy to walk, but you can't see even the barest hint of my feet. It's a soft fabric and very shiny, but I can tell it's not silk. I don't know what it is exactly, but I'd never be allowed to wear such finery.

Once my heels are slipped on (barely two inches, easy to walk in, simple and gold), I walk to the floor-to-ceiling mirror in the room and gaze at myself. I usually wouldn't think of myself as beautiful, but right now, I look... Astounding. My make-up is done with the sparkling gold of the Capital, as well as some pale pinks and pops of silver that seem to make my eyes look brighter. Part of my hair is woven into two braids, one from each side of head head, and connected in the back, while the rest is allowed to flow down my back in its natural slightly-wavey pattern. The chocolate brown is woven with strands of gold to match the dress, and a red rose is placed in the back at the connection point of the braids. I sigh. President Snow has always loved his roses... He insists that I always wear one when the Capital visits.

Mimi appears behind me in the mirror, a sad smile on her face. I take a deep breath and turn around. Unlike her, I don't even try to smile. How can I? This situation is not one to even pretend to be happy about.

Mimi places a gentle hand on my cheek. "When you get out there, make sure to fake happiness. Smile respectfully and be polite, but make sure to keep unnoticed." She pauses for a moment, as if debating what to stay next, before continuing, "They cannot notice you, Evie. I will not lose you. I was sworn to protect you years ago. I will not break my promise now."

I stare at her with wide eyes. She's never talked about my past before. She's always said that it's too full of pain. The more she changes, the more I fear. It just proves how dire this visit really is. No matter how I look at it, a girl will be lost today. Taken by the Capital to become a wife. FORCED to become a wife.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yes, Mimi. Do you have my music?" I ask, and am surprised by how even my voice sounds. There isn't a trace of fear in it.

I watch as Mimi seems to stand taller, looking down at me with pride before turning to a dresser and opening a case on top of it that I hadn't noticed before. My eyes go wide as she pulls out of it the instrument I'll be playing: A violin, brand new by the looks of it. Gently, she hands the creation to me, and I take it in delicate hands.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The instrument is made up of oak and spruce, strong and sturdy but delicate enough to produce the most beautiful song. The wood has a reddish tinge to it, and it seems to stand out even more against my chosen dress today.

I only take a moment to gaze upon it before lifting it to my shoulder and expertly tuning it. Surprisingly, it'd already been relatively tuned. Someone must have been taking care of it for quite some time. As soon as I'm satisfied, I let the bow run across it in a quick little ditty before taking it down and grinning at Mimi.

"This is amazing! Where did you get this? It must have cost a fortune!" I exclaim in gleeful awe. I'd been wanting a new violin for years; I'd grown out my previous one years ago. But they're so expensive nowadays that Mimi just couldn't afford to get me one.

"Mayor Orion ordered is specially. He'd decided a while ago that you couldn't keep using your old, dingy violin to play for the Capital. He said you needed a new one for the next visit, one that could properly be played in their presence." She explains with a slight eye roll and shake of the head. I reach a hand up to muffle a laugh. Mimi respects the mayor and the Capital, but she still pokes fun at them whenever she can. Just like me, they don't really mind her actions. She can make trouble, and no one seems to mind.

I hug the instrument to my chest and smile at Mimi. "I'll have to thank him, then. I'll make sure to if I see him tonight." I promise, curtsying in a mannerly way.

Mimi doesn't seem to appreciate the gesture. The next moment, I find myself buried in her arms, and I automatically hug her back. I close my eyes and nuzzle my face just a bit more into her shoulder. For the moment, I feel safe. Nothing can harm me. But the feeling only lasts a second. The next, I'm freed of the embrace and being whisked out the door.

I'm taken down corridor after corridor yet again, and after what seems like an eternity, I'm in an area I recognize. I continue to let the peacekeepers guide me, but I walk with a surer step, starting to turn corners before they do and eyeing the path farther down the hall. Now that I know where I'm going, the trip only seems to take seconds.

We reach the big oak door to the banquet hall and stop in front of it. The peacekeepers look at me with sullen and sympathetic expressions. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment before nodding to them. Together, they push open the great door, and talking bursts out of the room to meet me.

There are hundreds of people in the room. Capital people, game makers, peacekeepers, people from the district... The room is completely filled. A distance away, I spot Mayor Orion and President Snow talking to each other. President Snow came? Seriously?! That means I have to perform in front of him too! I am SO going to end up dead.

The two must spot me because they immediately turn and walk in my direction. As they approach me, I curtsy low, and, not for the first time, I'm thankful for Mimi and the peacekeepers teaching me so much about manners. I'm pretty sure that if princesses still existed in the world, I could pass off as one.

The two stop in front of me and give slight bows in return, President Snow gesturing for me to stand. I do so, and suppress a shiver as the man takes one of my hands in his, the other (luckily) holding my instrument. Even President Snow has always liked me, though I wish he didn't. He creeps me out, what with his odd snake-like smile and all. I notice some other people watching us, some Capital people glowering as if him touching me and not them is terrible to watch. Guess what? You people are idiots. I'd rather him be touching you than me. Please, PLEASE come drag him away!

My thought pleas go unheard as the man squeezes my hands. "Ah, Evita! It's so wonderful to see you again! I've been without your beautiful music for so long! I've missed it!" He says in what I suppose is meant to be a kind voice, but comes out more like a snake ready to bite.

I smile in return, hoping that I'm doing well at hiding my true hatred. "Yes, I know! It's been so long since your last visit. But you're here now, and I actually have a special treat for tonight!" I respond politely, holding up my violin for him to see. "I just received it moments ago. Thank you, Mayor Orion, for getting this for me." I turn to the Mayor and give another charming smile and curtsy combination, though the curtsy doesn't go so low this time.

He returns it with a nod and smile. "I thought you would like it. I did not expect this day, of course. Who would have thought that poor Sylvan Vine would die?" He sighs shaking his head and laying a gentle hand on my arm. "But we should not be living in the past! A new game maker has been chosen! Dayton Risefallen, none-the-less. I expect great things from him!" He adds cheerfully, a wide grin breaking across his face.

Of course, there's something about him that doesn't seem so thrilled. I meet his eyes, and there I find what I'm looking for. Sadness. Fear. Worry. Even the Mayor isn't truly happy about all of this. But, no... There's something more... It's not just this entire situation. Something else happened. Something... Something that led to this. Something he can't tell me.

I don't have much time to think about it now. If I keep quiet for too long, they'll know something is wrong. So, barely giving a split-second pause, I smile and nod. "Yes, I'm sure! I haven't had the pleasure to meet him yet, but I'm sure I will soon enough. He's choosing a wife today, correct?" I ask with a blissful smile. I might as well bring up the topic. I mean, there aren't any district girls in here! Well, I'm here, but where are all the others?

It's President Snow who responds this time. "Yes, today Dayton chooses his wife! The girls will come in shortly. Which reminds me: You need to get to your place! You'll be playing the opening music. I trust you've decided on the perfect song to play?" He asks, nodding slightly towards my instrument.

I suppress a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, he's not expecting any specific song. "Yes, of course! It's one that I've practiced for years, a favorite of mine. You'll love it!" I agree with a perfect fake smile.

The two take one arm each to lead me over to a special podium set up for me off to the side. As they walk me over, I can't help but imagine their hands as restraints. They're holding me hostage, forcing me to play the march of my fellow girls so that one of them may be sent away, never to be seen again unless on television.

I'm placed at the dais and I nod to the two of them in a sort of thanks. I don't know why I would thank them, but it's supposedly only polite. They stand by and wait as I quickly check the strings and tune them once again, then go to take their seats as I send them away with a nod.

I stand there with my violin relaxed on my shoulder, patiently waiting for the entrance of my friends. I don't have to wait long, for it's only moments before the doorman nods to be, the signal that means it's time.

I lift my instrument and begin to play. As my music resounds through the room, everyone stops talking and quickly finds their seats at the many tables lining the far wall. The doorman waits a moment before pulling the large double doors open and allowing the entrance of those being reaped.

Everything seems to slow down as I watch them walk in. The beats of heels clicking on the marble floor, the swishing of long, elegant dresses of every color imaginable. Each face holds its own measure of sadness, fear, anger, and hopelessness. Few faces hold any pride or bravery, but I see one.

My gaze locks on the face of a girl I know all too well. She wears a gorgeous midnight blue dress, so dark that it almost matches her glossy hair, hair that usually lays freely across her shoulders, but is now pulled up in an intricate knot. The dress is much sleeker than mine, curving at all the right places and hosting a long slit on the side that shows off quite a bit of leg. The one sleeve curves gently over her shoulder, connecting a long piece of fabric that billows out behind her to the dress. A million diamonds seem to cover the dress as they sparkle all over, making her dark brown eyes flicker even more in the light.

Cristobel walks with her shoulders back and her head held high. I can tell that she isn't happy about any of this, but even though she hates it all, she won't let her fear show. The bravery that glistens in her eyes is overwhelming, and I find myself standing just a bit taller because of it. Her eyes land on me for a split second, and she offers me a wry smile. I offer the same back, and then she turns away, continuing her walk to her spot on the floor.

It takes a second before my heart seems to stop. She looks so beautiful, even more so than usual. She definitely stands out amongst the crowd, sporting such looks and that bravery. And suddenly, I'm afraid for her. I glance at the crowd of on-lookers, and I can tell that many of their eyes are stuck to Cristobel as well.

They'll take Cristobel. It's obvious that she's already the star of the show, there's no way to stop it. I take a deep breath and my eyes set with determination. I don't know what I'll do. Probably something incredibly stupid, but don't I always act before I think? It doesn't matter what I do, as long as the outcome is the same.

I won't let them take Cristobel.

~*~*~*...*~*~*~

**Yes, it's a bit short, and I feel like it's random and inconsistent again. I just don't have a storyline, not really. It'll work alongside the book soon, I promise, but for now, this is really the entirety of it. So, yeah, beta would be nice, incredibly helpful in fact. Maybe they can help me plan this out as well. And explain to me what a beta does...**

**Hey, guys, I really need you to review. Tell me what you like, what you don't. Let me know if I should keep this going. It just got a little bit more exciting, so... I think you can all guess what's going to happen next. But, you know. Review what you think will happen! Maybe if you think of something interesting, I'll change the story to make that happen... I think I'm just sounding a bit crazy. I haven't been sleeping well... Then again, I never am, so... Yeah...**

**Anyway, please review, tell me if you're willing to beta, and I think that about sums everything up. Marry Christmas! I probably won't update again until after the New Years.**

**Ta for now!**

**~*Fantasy Forger*~**


End file.
